Blog użytkownika:Karolcia555555/moje historyjki z Jeźdźców Smoków
''W pisaniu tego bloga czasami będzie pomagać mi przyjaciółka, więc jeśli ktoś znajdzie błąd, to proszę napisać w komentarzu. ''ogólny opis: Czkawka zniknął,Astrid się w nim zakochała,przyjaciele szukają Czkawki. '' ROZDZIAŁ 1. POCZĄTEK PRZYGÓD. 'Był bardzo ładny poranek na wyspie Berk. Tego dnia wszyscy jeźdźcy mieli dzień wolny. Astrid szukała sposobu aby przyśpieszyć Wichurę, Śledzik opowiadał Sztukamięs bajkę o strasznym Krzykozgonie, Mieczyk i Szpadka kłócili się o to, kto z nich ma lepszego smoka, Sączysmark myślał co zrobić aby któraś z dzieiwczyn go pokochała, a Czkawka gdzieś przepadł. Pierwsza zauważyła to Astrid. Poszła powiadomić Śledzika. Weszła w samym środku opowieści.' ''>Śledzik< A straszliwy krzykozgon skradał się po cichu i... >Astrid< Śledzik! >Śledzik< Łaaa!! Oh, to ty Astrid! Nigdy więcej tak się nie skradaj, OK? >Astrid< No dobra, ale nie po to przyszłam. Chodzi o Czkawkę, nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. >Śledzik< Na pewno lata na Szczerbatku. >Astrid< Nie, obleciałyśmy z Wichurą całą wyspę, i go nie ma. >Śledzik< A w jego domu? >Astrid< Też tam zaglądałam, i Stoik nic nie wie. >Śledzik< Oh...a tak wogule czemu się tym tak przejęłaś? >Astrid< Bo jest szefem Smoczej Akademii? Synem wodza? bohaterem wioski... >Śledzik< Jesteś w nim zakochana... >Astrid< Wcale, że nie! '' Uderzyła Śledzika w ramię'' '' >Śledzik< OK, już nic nie mówię!'' ''ROZDZAŁ 2. WIZYTA U BLIŹNIAKÓW. ''' Śledzik w końcu uległ, i razem poszli do Mieczyka i Szpadki.'' >Astrid< Mieczyk! Szpadka! '' Rodzeństwo zeskoczyło z drzewa i wylądowali tuż przed Astrid i Śledzikiem.'' >Szpadka< O co wam chodzi? >Astrid< A o to, że Czkawka przepadł! >Szpadka< I po co ci do tego cała Akademia? >Śledzik< Nie cała Akademia, bo nie mamy szefa. >Mieczyk< No doobra, ale ja nadal nie wiem po co ci my. Przecież mamy dzień wolny! >Astrid< Wrrr.... >Szpadka< Okeej. Brat, idziemy na tę akcję poszukiwawczą. >Śledzik< To teraz idziemy po Sączysmarka. '' Astrid była tak zajęta rozmyślaniem co się mogło stać Czkawce, że nie zauważyła, iż pozostali szeptali między sobą'' >Śledzik< Astrid chyba nawet za bardzo przejmuje się zniknięciem Czkawki. >Mieczyk< I za bardzo nas bije, kiedy wspomnimy o tym, że Czkawka jej się podoba. >Szpadka< A ja widziałam, jak wieczorem w swoim pokoju wzdychała na myśl o nim. >Śledzik< Myślicie, że Astrid się w nim zakochała? >Mieczyk< Pewnie tak... >Szpadka< Oczywiście, że tak, i to nawet bardzo he he he! '' '''ROZDZIAŁ 3. SPOTKANIE Z SĄCZYSMARKIEM. ' Kiedy doszli do domu Sączysmarka, bliźniaki zapukały do drzwi. Nikt nie odbowiedział. Zapukali mocniej i Mieczyk powiedział >Mieczyk< Ja zapukałem mocniej! >Szpadka< Nie bo ja mocniej!! >Mieczyk< A właśnie, że ja mocniej zapukałem! '' I rodzeństwo zaczęło się kłócić i pokazywać jak kto mocno uderza w drzwi.'' >Mieczyk< Ja mocniej uderzam! >Szpadka< Ja mocniej!!!!! '' '''Uderzali w drzwi tak długo i tak mocno, że w końcu się otworzyły i Mieczyk wpadł do środka. '' >Mieczyk< Aaa!...ła. '' Otworzył je zaspany Sączysmark i na wpół przytomnie zapytał ''>Sączysmark< Co jest? pali się wioska, atakuje wandersmok, przybywa krzykozgon z armią szeptozgonów, wioska zapada się pod ziemię, czy może atakują Łupieżcy? >Astrid< Nie, gorzej! >Sączysmark< Aaa! Dagur atakuje Aaa!!! '' ' i zaczął biegać dookoła swojego domu >Sączysmark< Aaa!!!! Dagur atakuje aaaaa!!!! i cała jego armada!! ratuj się kto może!!!! Aaa!!!! ratunku!!!! Pomoocyy!!! Jestem zbyt lubiany żeby umierać!!! '' '''przyjaciołom zajęło trochę czasu, żeby go złapać i uspokoić ''>Śledzik< Sączysmark uspokój się! >Mieczyk< Najlepiej oddychaj spokojnie, zamknij oczy i i i... >Szpadka< Ouu! '' Szpadka uderzyła Sączysmarka z całej siły w twarz ''>Sączysmark< Aua! o!? pomogło. '(nie wiem skąd to wytrzasnęłam he he)'' >Astrid< Czy możemy już iść? >Sączysmark< OK ale po co? >Astrid< No jak to po co? Po Czkawkę oczywiście! >Sączysmark< Spoko. Ale ja nadal nic nie kumam! ROZDZIAŁ 4. ATAK STRASZLIWCÓW. '' ''' Przyjaciele poszli do lasu. ''>Śledzik< A-Ale t-tam j-jest d-d-dużo dzi-dzikich smo-smo-smoków. >Sączysmark< Boisz się dzikich smoczkósiów? >Śledzik< Wcale nie. >Sączysmark< Oj tak bosz się wejść do lasu, bo cię zjedzą dzikie smoczki! '' Zaczął nawoływać Straszliwce Straszliwe ''>Sączysmark< Smoczki! Smoczkusie! >jakiś Straszliwiec< wrau,wrrrauu! (tłumaczenie: chodźcie koledzy!) '' Przyleciały inne straszliwce ''>Straszliwiec1< Wrau! (tłumaczenie: jestem!) >Straszliwiec2< Wrau wrau! (tłumaczenie: ja też jestem!) >Straszliwiec3< Wrr.. wrau? (tłumaczenie: Ja....zaraz, o co chodzi?) >Straszliwiec4< Wra raauuuu! (tłumaczenie: Ataak!) '' I 'Straszliwce rzuciły się na Sączysmarka >Sączysmark< Aaa! >Śledzik< Tak to jest gdy zadziera się z Staszliwcami! (zapamiętajcie, to się będzie powtarzać) >Astrid< Oh, możemy już iść? >Szpadka< No właśnie, chodźmy bo nam umknie przedstawienie! ''>MIeczyk< ,,Astrid całująca Czkawkę' >Śledzik< Noo, ciekawe w jaki posób? >Szpadka< No oczywiście naamięętnie! >Mieczyk< Z jęęzyyczkieem >Śledzik< Bardzo naamięętnnie i z jęęzyyczkiem '' '(mówili tak żeby zdenerwować Astrid)' ''>Sączysmark< Ale o co chodzi? >Szpadka< Astrid się ZAABUJAAŁAA >Astrid< Wcale nie!!! >Sączysmark< Uuuu.... >Śledzik< Jak słoodko! ''Nagle Astrid nie wytrzymała ''>Astrid< Co wam się stało? Przeszkadza wam coś w tym, że kocham Czkawkę?!!!! >Szpadka< N-n-nie n-n-no c-c-coś t-t-ty n-niic n-n-nie prz-przesz-ka-ka-dz-dza! Prawda brat? >Mieczyk< T-tyllko p-po p-pocałunkach z Czkawką j-jesteś n-na wpół przytomna >Śledzik< I-i wyglądasz ja-jakbyś chciała w-więcej i-i żeby były bardziej na-namiętne i w-wogule. ''Tego było dla Astrid za wiele. Uderzyła wszystkich tak mocno, że zobaczyli gwiazdy i upadli na podłogę z wyrazami twarzy jak Czkawka po pierwszym oficjalnym pocałunku z Astrid(oczy przymkniętę i wyraz twarzy jakby byli niewyspani')' ''>Astrid< No, teraz już wiecie co się dzieje kiedy zdenerwujecie Astrid Hoffersson. >Mieczyk< Moojaa głoowaa. ''ROZDZIAŁ 5. ATAK SZEPTOZGONÓW. Kiedy wszyscy już się obudzili Astrid zarządziła, żeby poszli dalej. ''>Astrid< Możemy iść dalej? >Mieczyk< Ok. >Śledzik< biźniaki, nie poruszajcie... >Sączysmark< tematu... >Szpadka< O... >Mieczyk< Tym, że Astrid.. >Śledzik,Szpadka,Sączysmark< Ciii..! >Mieczyk< Ok, ok. Ale to przecież prawda, że Astrid... >Sączysmark< Przymknij otwór gębowy! >Astrid< Spokojnie, wiem o czym mówicie. '' Szpadka dała bratu kuksańca ''>Mieczyk< Aua!' >Sączysmark< Dzięki stary. >Mieczyk< No co? >Śledzik< Uspokój się Mieczyk! '' Nagle zobaczyli dosyś dużą dziurę w ziemi ''>Astrid< Co..to..jest? >Sączysmark< Czyli przeoczyliśmy ten otwór. >Szpadka< Śledzik...wiesz co to jest? >Mieczyk< Eee... halo? Dziura w ziemi? >Śledzik< nie jakaś tam zwyczajna dziura. To przecież dzieło Szeptozgona! >Szpadka< Co robimy? >Astrid< Wskakujemy do środka? >Szpadka< Tak by zrobił Czkawka >Astrid< Serio?! >Sączysmark< No dobra. Ty pierwszy '' ' Zepchnął Śledzika do dziury >Śledzik< Aaa! >Szpadka< Coś ty zrobił? >Sączysmark< No co? Nie ma Czkawki do zepchnięcia, więc muszę sobie poradzić. '' Nagle z tej dziury wyleciały setki Szeptozgonów. >Sączysmark< Aaa! >Astrid< Och, co to było? >Śledzik< Nie wiem. '''''ROZDZIAŁ 6. TAJFUMERANG (miałam dzisiaj inspirację bo byłam z klasą w kinie) ''Koledzy poszli dalej i natrafili na duże coś. Było czerwono-zielone i wyglądało jak (bardzo) przerośnięte kurze jajko. ''>Mieczyk< Ale duże jajo, pewnie bardzo smaczne. >Szpadka< Noo, też nie jadłam obiadu. >Mieczyk< Ale ja na poważnie! >Szpadka< No i ja też! >Mieczyk< Nie wydaje mi się! >Szpadaka< Co ty nie powiesz! >Mieczyk< Coś na pewno. >Szpadka< Na pewno? Na pewno to Astrid kocha się w Czkawce! >Astrid< Chyba ty! >Mieczyk< Potwierdzam! >Szpadka< Ale co potwierdzasz? (znalazła sposób na brata) >Mieczyk< No, to co powiedziała Astrid! >Szpadka< A co dokładnie powiedziała? Hm? >Mieczyk< No, to co powiedziała! >Szpadka< Nie wiesz, Co? >Mieczyk< Właśnie, że wiem! Tylko teraz nie powiem! >Szpadka< Bo nie pamiętasz! >Mieczyk< Och! Raz mi się zdarzyło! Nic wielkiego! >Szpadka< Powiedziała, że ty się kochasz w Heatherze. >Mieczyk< Dokładnie to! >Szpadka< Cokolwiek Astrid powie to jesteś za! >Mieczyk< Wcale nie! >Szpadka< Mieczyk kocha Astrid! Ha ha ha! Mój brat zakocchał się w dziewczynie która kocha Czkawkę! Ha ha ha ha! >Mieczyk< Tak się zakochał Sączysmark! Nie ja! >Szpadka< Więc to Saczysmark się zakochał! '' Rodzeństwo zaczęło biegać dookoła Sączysmarka ''>Szpadka< He he Sączysmark się zakochał! >Mieczyk< Ha ha to nie będzie para! >Szpadka< Bo Astrid kocha innego! >Mieczyk< Czkawkę uroczego! Nagle zza drzewa wychylił się Czkawka >Czkawka< Miło mi słyszeć jak rozmawiacie! >Astrid< Och... Czkawa TY ŻYJESZ! >Czkawka< A mam wybór? W końcu wiesz co... >Astrid< No tak... >Śledzik< Astrid się w tobie zakochała. >Czkawka< Wiem. Słyszałem wszystko co mówiliście. >Sączysmark< Ale skąd? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Śledzik< Gdzie byłeś!? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! >Czkawka< Nie powiem.... >Sączysmark< No weź!Stary! >Czkawka< Nie powiem! >Śledzik< Czemu? >Czkawka< Nie wiesz? Trzeba było zapytać smoka! >bliźniaki< Och! to po co myśmy tu szli?! I czemu chowasz się za tym drzewem?! >Czkawka< Ciężko powiedzieć... >Śledzik< No to do nas przyjdź! >Czkawka< Nigdy!!! ''Czkawka uciekł dalej w las, a to wielkie jajko otworzyło się bo to był Tajfumerang ''>Śledzik< Och, a było tak blisko! >Astrid< Zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle w lesie... >Szpadka< Inaczej niż zwykle w lesie? Co to ma znaczyć?! Wiesz coś o tym jego zniknięciu?! >Sączysmark< Miło, że się kłócicie ale moglibyście spojrzeć?! >Śledzik< Ale po co? >Sączysmark< Może po to by zobaczyć wielkiego Tajfumeranga? >Tajfumerang< Wrrr!! (tłumaczenie: Kto śmiał mnie budzić!) >Śledzik< Co...Aaa!! >Astrid< Czkawkaa! >Tajfumerang< Wrr? Wrau! Wrauus! (tłumaczenie: Co? Astrid! Siemanko!) >Astrid< Płomień! >Płomień< Mrr... >Głos z lasu< Rrraaaauuuuu!!!!!!! (bez tłumaczenia) >Płomień< Wrra ra rau! >Astrid< Coś czuję, że musimy uciekać. >Sączysmark< Czkawka chyba wpadł na to samo. Patrzcie! '' Żeczywiście, Czkawka biegł w stronę wioski. Ale był jakoś dziwnie ubrany i.. ''>Szpadka< Czy on?... >Śledzik< W rzeczy samej. >Sączysmark< On ma skrzydła i ogon Nocnej Furii!!! >Mieczyk< A Szczerbatek biegł obok niego. >Astrid< On to ma od miesiąca. >Śledzik< Co?! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś?! >Astrid< Sorka, ale kiedy chciałam wam o tym powiedzieć, to zapominałam. >Mieczyk< To była dla niego łatwizna. Wystarczyło, że ją pocałował! >Śledzik< Ale Czkawka jest zbyt nieśmiały żeby pocałować swoja wymarzoną dziewczynę. >Astrid< Te pocałunki były takie przyjemne... ''ROZDZIAŁ 7. W AKADEMII ' Przyjaciele uciekając przed dorosłym Płomieniem dotarli do skraju lasu. Tam, o dziwo Tajfumerang się zatrzymał. Smok przyglądał się im przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do miejsca z którego zaczął ich gonić. Koledzy doszli do Akademii i Śledzik poszukał w smoczej księdze czegoś, co mogłoby im pomóc. >Śledzik< Hmm.. Wiking, ogon smoka, skrzydła tego samego smoka.... MAM! >Mieczyk< I co? I co? >Śledzik< Oou! >Sączysmark< No weź mów! >Śledzik< Ok, Czkawka jest więc.. y..oo...Czkawka może być PÓŁSMOKIEM! >Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid, Sączysmark< Czym?! >Szpadka< Co to takiego ten PÓŁSMOK? >Śledzik< To pół wiking - pół smok. Niezwykkle rzadki, może chować swoje skrzydła i ogon oraz używać zdolności danego smoka. Czkawka jest spokrewniony z Nocną Furią, bo jego smok jest z tego gatunku. Nie rodzi się PÓŁSMOKIEM. Można się nim stać, gdy urodzi się w miesiącu zmienności (naszym Marcu). Istnieją na całym świecie tylko 2 takie PÓŁSMOKI. Jeden ma władzę nad wszystkimi smokami na całym świecie, a drugi, lub raczej druga, to jego dziewczyna. Ona ma władzę nad określonym gatunkiem i nie musi się urodzić w miesiącu zmienności. Muszą być parą na wieki. Ten PÓŁSMOK który ma władzę nad wszystkimi smokami jest nazywany również TAJEMNYM JEŹDŹCEM albo GŁÓWNYM PÓŁSMOKIEM lub TYM POGROMCĄ. >Sączysmark< Łał, musi być gościu super. ROZDZIAŁ 8. NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO. '' '' ''Nagle przyjaciele zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że już robi się późno. Rozeszli się i poszli spać. Nazajtrz rano ponownie udali się do Akademii. Spotkali tam Czkawkę (bo przecież cały czas go nie mogli szukać, bo byłoby bez sensu).'' >Czkawka< No nareszcie jesteście. >Astrid< Cześć... '' ''>Czkawka< Wiesz, że masz siedzieć cicho.... >Astrid< Jasne... >Śledzik< O czym szeptacie? >Sączysmark< Umawiacie się na randkę? '' ''' Czkawka pstryknął palcami (ja niestety nie umiem) i Hakokieł zaatakował Sączysmarka. ''>Sączysmark< Oouaa! >Hakokieł< Rraaauuuaaauuuu! >bliźniaki< Bleee! Fuuj! >Czkawka< Możemy kontynułować lekcję'.'' ROZDZIAŁ 9. JA O NICZYM NIE WIEM! '' Czkawka zachowywał się tak, jakby o niczym nie wiedział. pod koniec zajęć Śledzik zapytał się go'' >Śledzik< Czkawka. >Czkawka< Co? >Śledzik< Czemu zniknąłeś? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Śledzik< Ok. To dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM?! >Czkawka< Czym? >Śledzik< PÓŁSMOKIEM. >Czkawka< Co to jest ten PÓŁSMOK? >Śledzik< Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! >Czkawka< A co jeśli nie udaję? '>Śledzik< Ty wiesz co to jest! Czemu nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że nim jesteś?' >Czkawka< A skąd ci przyszedł do głowy pomysł, że to akurat ja? Ja o niczym nie wiem! >Śledzik< Nie wykręcaj się! >Czkawka< A aale skąd ta pewność? >Śledzik< Wszyscy byliśmy w lesie i smoki też tam były. >Czkawka< A mogą potwierdzić? >Śledzik< Chłopaki, Czkawka zaraz sprawi, że smoki coś zrobią... >Śledzik< Czkawka, jeśli smoki widziały to pokręcą głowami na tak. Potrenowaliśmy tę sztuczkę. ''>Śledzik< Smoki pokręcą głowami na nie...'' '' O dziwo smoki nie zrobiły nic nadzwyczajnego. >Śledzik< Co?! Ok nie jesteś. '''''ROZDZIAŁ 10. '' Tego samego dnia po zachodzie słońca jedna sylwetka przebiegła do lasu. ''>Astrid< Jestem >prawdziwy TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Nareszcie jesteś Astrid. >Astrid< Spełniłam prośbę. Myśleli, że jesteś Czkawką, a potem się zagubili. Powiesz mi wreszcie kim jesteś? Kojarzę twój głos, i wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy i kojarzy mi się z czymś przyjemnym. Tylko nie mogę sobie nigdy przypomnieć skąd znam ten głos. Wiem, że jesteś z mojej wioski i pomagasz Czkawce. Kim jesteś? >prawdziwy TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Nie wiesz, to dobrze. Pokarzę ci wszystko, tylko musimy wejść głębiej do lasu. Mogę przez to bardzo ucierpieć, jeśli ktoś mnie zobaczy. '' Weszli więc głębiej w las i Astrid nagle pomyślała, że chciałaby się dowiedzieć kim on jest i móc go pocałować. Bez tej jego maski i dziwnego brązowo-szaro-carnego stroju. ''>TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Ok. Ale przysięgasz, że nic nie powiesz reszcie? >Astrid< Znamy się od miesiąca lub dłużej. Mówisz jakbyś znał mnie wcześniej niż Czkawka oswoił Szczerbatka. Mówisz o moich przyjaciołach jak o swoich. Nie za bardzo lubisz Sączysmarka. Więc kim jesteś? '' W tej chwili TEN POGROMCA rozpiął rękawy, i strój w środku, wywrucił wszystko na lewą stronę, zagiał rękawy do środka, zdjął maskę i schował ją pod kamizelkę. ''>Astrid< Co!? To ty?! Czkawka?!Nie wierzę! '' ''>TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< A czego się spodziewałaś? >Astrid< Sama nie wiedziałam. >TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Więc wiesz teraz. >Astrid< Och... Czkawka? >CZKAWKA< Co? >Astrid< Kocham cię!! '' Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę, a kiedy ją złapał i przytulił, ona pocałowała go namiętnie i Czkawka bardzo się zdziwił ''>Czkawka< Astrid? >Astrid< Tak Czkawka? >Czkawka< ''Możemy już iść do domów?'' >Astrid< Ok, ale najpierw jeszcze coś... >Czkawka< Co? '' Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę bardziej namiętnie'' >Astrid< Mmm... '' Dodała jeszcze język'' >Astrid< Mmmmmmmm.... >Czkawka< Mmm... '' Kiedy skończyli, pobiegli szybko do domów co chwilę oglądając się za siebie upewniając się, że nikt tego nie widział. '''''ROZDZIAŁ 11. TEST ''Astrid wciąż pamiętała wczorajszy pocałunek, był taki przyjemny... ''>Astrid< Będę to musiała powtórzyć... >Śledzik< Co powtórzyć? >Astrid< Yyyeeeeeyyyyyyyyy... Wczorajszy lot na Wichurce. >Śledzik< Acha... >Astrid< Musimy już iść do Akademii. Dzisiaj TY prowadzisz. Pamiętasz? >Śledzik< O kurczę! Zapomniałem. Będę musiał improwizować. '' Śledzik wcale nie wiedział, że on miał prowadzić zajęcia. Ale skoro i Astrid i Czkawka mu wmawiali, postanowił improwizować ''>Czkawka< Śledzik dzisiaj poprowadzi zajęcia. >Sączysmark< Cooo? >Śledzik< Taaak. >Czkawka< Zaczynaj! >Śledzik< Ok. Więc tak... '' ' (potem napiszę lekcję) Po przeprowadzonej rozgrzewce ze smokami Śledzik zapytał się Czkawki >Śledzik< Czkawka >Czkawka< Co? >Śledzik< Bo wczoraj próbowałeś mi wmówić, że nie jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM. Dzisiaj możemy zrobić test >Czkawka< Ok. Wygrałeś jestem nim >Śledzik< Zróbmy test. >Czkawka< Oookeej >Śledzik< Taki jak na roztopach >Czkawka< Oo ranyy... >Sączysmark< Roztopy? Znowu z tobą wygram czkawka! >Czkawka< może nie... Zróbmy taki test, że wygra ten, co lepiej opanował smoki. >Sączysmark< Ja! Ja bardziej opanowałem smoki! Ty możesz sobie być tym PÓŁSMOKIEM ale ja i tak wygram! >Śledzik< Nie za bardzo rozumiesz co to PÓLSMOK... >Czkawka< Śledzik, warto by było pokazać smarkowi gdzie jego miejsce. >Śledzik< Ok. Astrid przygotuje konkurencje! >Sączysmark< Coo?! >Czkawka< jes...Dobrze, Astrid na jutro. >Astrid< Ok. Mogę iść pomyśleć? >Czkawka< Ok, najlepiej się myśli przy Zmiennoskrzydłych. >Astrid< Aaa... Masz rację ROZDZIAŁ 12. PRZYGOTOWANIA. '' Astrid posłuchała rady Czkawki i już po zakończeniu zajęć w Akademii udała się na wyspę zmiennoskrzydłych. Kiedy tam doleciała było tam o wiele więcej gatunków smoków niż mogła sobie wyobrazić na tej wyspie. Wyglądało to tak, jak na smoczej wyspie. Najwięcej, z nieznanych powodów, było Śmiertalników Zębaczy, które na widok Astrid ukłoniły się, jakby była jakąś boginią, właścicielką wszystkich Zębaczy świata. '' >Astrid< O co im chodzi? Jestem ich właścicielką? Szefową?'' >Czkawka< Nie Astrid szybko się odwróciła'' >Astrid< Czym więc jestem? >Czkawka< Ukochaną GŁÓWNEGO PÓŁSMOKA, boginią Śmiertelników, właścicielką wszystkich smoków z tego gatunku, PÓŁSMOKIEM Śmiertelników. >Astrid< A na ciebie się nie kłaniają! Czemu?! >Czkawka< Kłaniają, ale szybko im mówię, żeby podniosły głowy. Wygląda to wtedy jakby potakiwały. >Astrid< Aaaa... Jakoś nie kumam. >Czkawka< Później ci to wytłumaczę. Teraz musimy się zastanowić nad konkurencjami. >Astrid< Bieg z owcą? >Czkawka< A widziałaś Sączysmarka? On ciągle oszukuje. >Astrid< To co proponujesz? >Czkawka< Toczenie bali? Mam już zdolności Speed Stingera. >Astrid< Ok. Co jeszcze? >Czkawka< Wspinanie się na najwyższą górę? >Astrid< A co za smok to potrafi? >Czkawka< Nie wiem, ale ty pokazałaś, że' można współpracować ze Śmiertnikiem. >Astrid< Ok. Mamy już 2. Co dalej >Czkawka< twoja kolej... >Astrid< Coś ty taki dziwny ostatnio? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Astrid< Dałbyś se spokój. >Czkawka< Dam, jak wygram.... >Astrid< Chociaż jedna normalna wiadomość! ROZDZIAŁ 13. ZAWODY. '' Astrid wymyśliła jeszcze kilka konkurencji. Następnego dnia odbyły się 'zawody. >Pyskacz< Pierwsza konkurencja to tradycyjne toczenie kłody. >Sączysmark< Szykuj się na przegraną, PÓŁSMOKU! >Czkawka< Jaasne myśl pozytywnie. >Sączymark< A... wrrrghrrrrhhgggg... >Czkawka< Coś się stało smarku? >Sączysmark< Zobaczymy kto się będzie się śmiał ostatni... >Czkawka< Jaaaasne, na pewno nie ty. >Pyskacz< Dobra dobra, zaczynamy. Sączysmark popędził jak strzała, ale Czkawkaka nie dawał za wygraną. Po około 5 minutach biegu Sączysmark bardzo się zmęczył. Wtedy to Czkawka popędził tak szybko, że Sączysmark poleciaał! I upadł 5 metrów dalej. Punkt dla Czkawki. >Pyskacz< Pierwszy pukt dla Czkawki! W podobny sposób Czkawka zdobył kolejne 4 punkty.' '''Po kilku konkurencjach na tablicy widniał wynik' Czkawka 5:0 Sączysmark'' >Sączysmark< To twój ostatni punkt. >Czkawka< Został jeszcze jeden. >Pyskacz< Kto zaliczy tę konkurencję, wygrywa nawet jeśli miał 0 punktów. Musicie przejść po równoważni bez żadnych zabespieczeń! Kto spadnie, przegrywa nawet jeśli miał 5:0 ! >Sączysmark< Nareszcie! >Czkawka< To będzie super widowisko... >Astrid< Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka! Macie może prażoną kukurydzę? >Mieczyk i Szpadka< Robi się! >Astrid i Śledzik< Mniam! Dzięki! >Wiadro< Do biegu, gotowi, START! >Gruby< Jeko pierwszy startuje Sączysmark! '' Sączysmark wszedł na równoważnię i poszedł. Doszedł więcej niż do połowy, zakolebał się bardzo i spadł!'' >Gruby< Sączysmrk przegrywa! '' Czkawka popędził jak burza, dobiegł tam gdzie sączysmark, zakolebał tak samo, poślizgnął i... ROZDZIAŁ 14. WSPOMNIENIA Sączysmark cały czas wspominał pamiętne zawody. ''>Sączysmark< A mogłem wygrać! >Podłosmark< Jak mogłeś zmarnować taką szansę! >Sączysmark< Tato, ale on oszukiwał! >Podłosmark< Przypomnij sobie jak to było! >Sączysmark< No on biegł, zakolebał się, poślizgnął, i zaczął spadać, ale w ostatnim momencie złapał się ogonem, wykonał piękne salto i wskoczył spowrotem na belkę. Dobiegł potem do mety. >Podłosmark< A co mnie to! Wracaj do swojego pokoju! >Sączysmark< Ale... >Podłosmark< Żadnych ale! Marsz do pokoju! Natychmiast!!!!!!! >Sączysmark< Uuuuueeee! >Szpadka< Patrz, brat! Sączysmark ryczy! >Mieczyk< He he he! No chodź, powiemy Czkawce! >Szpadka< Coś ty! On ma pogawędkę z tatusiem! >Mieczyk< O nim i Astrid? >Szpadka< Kto wie... ''ROZDZIAŁ 15. ,,MIŁA" ROZMOWA ''' Czkawka w tym czasie rozmawiał z ojcem.'' >Stoick< Synu musimy porozmawiać. >Czkawka< Tak tato? >Stoick< Synu, dawno nie mówiliśmy. '' ''>Czkawka< Bo nie było czasu. Lot na Szczebatku, Akademia, lot na Szczerbatku, noc, lot na Szczerbatku, Akademia... '' ''>Stoick< Randka z Astrid... >Czkawka< Co?! '' ''>Stoick< Wiem, że coś do niej czujesz. '' ''>Czkawka< Bo... >Stoick< I wiem, że z wzajemnością. >Czkawka< Serio?! >Stoick< Nie musisz ukrywać. >Czkawka< Ale... łał... >Stoick< I dlatego wczoraj jeszcze przed zawodami, przyszła do mnie matka Astrid. >Czkawka< A po co?... >Stoick< Doszliśmy z nią do wniosku, że koniecznie musicie być parą, a gdy dorośniecie, Astrid zostanie twoją żoną. >Czkawka< Aaaa... z czym to się wiąże? >Stoick< Z tym, że musisz ją zaprosić na randkę. >Czkawka< Ale jak? >Stoick< To nuż twoja sprawa. Jak po treningu wrócisz do domu, macie być umuwieni. >Czkawka< Och... Ok. ROZDZIAŁ 16. TRENING NA SMOCZEJ WYSPIE. Następnego ranka bardzo zły Czkawka poszedł do Akademii. Byli tam już wszyscy. Zauważył, że Astrid ma taki wyraz twarzy, jakby miała wypalić spojrzeniem dziurę w ścianie. Czkawka tak samo. Powiedział, że tym razem Sączysmark będzie prowadził. >Sączysmark< Ja?! To, to, to, to fajnie. '' Sączysmark zabrał wszystkich na smoczą wyspę. >Śledzik< I na co nas tu ściągałeś?! Żeby sobie Astrid poderwać?! >Sączysmark< Nie! >Czkawka< To po co? >Sączysmark< Bo takie miałem uczucie >Śledzik< Jaasne. Nagle przyjaciele usłyszeli krzyk jakieś dziewczyny. >Sączysmark< Widzisz? >Czkawka< Zobaczymy co się stało. >Śledzik< Tam gdzie ten krzyk? Nie! >Sączysmark< Boisz się? >Śledzik< Nie! >Sączysmark< Jasne... >Śledzik< No trudno. Skoro tego chcesz... Koledzy zaczęli się bić. Wtedy znowu usłuszeli ten krzyk. >Czkawka< No chodźcie! Może to coś poważnego!! >Astrid< Ja idę. Jeśli chcecie zostać, to Ok. Tchórze! >Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka< Idziemy!!! >Astrid< Widzisz? Zawsze działa ;) '''''ROZDZIAŁ 17. KRZYK DZIEWCZYNY. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach